


Dogs of War

by acornm



Category: Naruto
Genre: ADHD Uzumaki Naruto, Adopted Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I give Naruto a family and a dog because he deserves it, Made-up Lore, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornm/pseuds/acornm
Summary: Kushina survives long enough to ask the Third Hokage a question that changes the course of everything. Naruto grows up with friends and a family, and he is going to be hokage even if he has to fight his brother Kiba for the title.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Original Dog Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Dogs of War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft as an Unready Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867416) by [BC_Brynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Brynn/pseuds/BC_Brynn). 



> Hey everyone, this is the first fic I'm ever posting! If you find any typos please leave a comment about it! I hope you enjoy!

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind a desk in an office he never wanted to see again. Now he was a man who wanted a lot of things, he wanted to live to see his children have grandchildren, he wanted peace for Konoha if not throughout the world, but at this moment he felt his wants pointing toward three people who were lost in the nine-tails attack just three days ago, his wife Biwako, his successor Minato, and Kushina Minato’s wife and the mother of the new jinchuriki of the nine tails. Following along this train of thought reminds him of her last words to him when he found her after the fox disappeared.

-

He was running as fast he was able to ignore the ache of his old bones, when he finally arrived at his destination he was devastated to see the unbreathing body of Minato, scanning the rest of the area his eyes landed on Kushina, her breathing labored and holding a small bundle of cloth with cries coming from within. He rushed to her side beginning to ask “is that-”   
“His name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki” she interrupted, “Minato has too many enemies that neither of us can protect him from now, he used the reaper death seal to seal the fox into him” tears slowly started dropping from her eyes. She took a breath seeming to try to center herself “he’s gone and I’ll be joining him soon.”  
“But Kushina-”  
“No” she interrupted him again. “There’s no way I’m going to make it” tears still flowing but her eyes seemed to sharpen “that’s why I need you to promise me something” she started, “I need you to promise me that him being the holder of that bastard will not get out, and-” she is interrupted by a short fit of coughing and Hiruzen saw blood start to drip from her mouth “and promise me that he will be loved” she smiled showing bloody teeth “or I’ll fight the shinigami take Minato back and we’ll both kick your ass dattebane”  
“I promise that I will do everything in my power to do so” her smile shrank to just a small upward quirking of her lips but the warmth from the gesture increased tenfold.  
“Thank you” she said while handing over her baby, when he was safely in the hokage’s arms she leant forward and kissed naruto on the head and whispered “be good for Hokage-jiji and remember that your dad and I will always lo-” before finishing her sentence she slumped to the side and hiruzen could see no more movement from her body.  
‘She was keeping herself going with pure willpower’ he thought to himself before looking down to properly inspect the baby in his arms. Blue eyes stared back at him, a few shades from Minato’s but he had a feeling that they would darken with age, he followed the tear tracks down his cheeks to see this marks on each of his cheeks almost looking like whiskers, further down he saw the seal that was the reason for the death of his father. Black lines swirled and intersected with a giant swirl in the center and as he was watching the seal began to fade until nothing was visible anymore “come Naruto lets go find someone to care for you for the time being” he whispered to the baby, before turning and beginning to walk towards the hokage tower that once again as it became his.

-

Hiruzen sighs hearing a knock at his door, he must have been remembering for longer than he thought if the council have already arrived “come in” he said watching as the three came to stand before him. Koharu and Homura to either side while Danzo stood in the center.  
“The kyubi?” Koharu asked.  
Knowing what she was asking Hiruzen responded “sealed into a new jinchuriki, and as with the previous jinchuriki their identity is classified as a SS level secret known only to the Hokage and the jinchuriki themselves until they reach genin at which point their jounin instructor will also be told.” the council nodded their heads in understanding.  
“What about the child of the Yondaime?” Danzo asked with a gleam in his eyes that made something in Hiruzen shift uncomfortably.  
“For now he is being cared for in the hospital with the others who were orphaned in the rampage” Hiruzen responded before lighting his pipe and taking a drag before continuing on “He has been given the Uzumaki name in order to avoid the eyes of any of Minato’s enemies who might see the infant as a way to get revenge, but even so I believe the best way to protect him in the future is to bring him into one of the clans.” He looks at each of them to try and gauge the reactions of each. Each looks back faces impassive but surprise was visible for a fraction of a second in their eyes, eventually it was Koharu who spoke first  
“Even if the child’s name has been changed the clan heads are intelligent, they knew of Minato and Kushina’s relationship, and Kushina’s pregnancy most being if not close friends at the very least acquaintances. There is no way if we bring a child who is not even a week old bearing the name Uzumaki they will not connect the dots and then turn the child into a political bargaining chip, and fight tooth and nail to be the ones to raise him to be able to further their own agendas, a clan council to decide which clan raises the child would get absolutely nowhere”  
Hiruzen nodded “That is the reason that we are not calling a clan council to decide the child’s fate”  
“What do you mean Hiruzen?” Homura asked eyes narrowing minutely.  
“I mean that if calling a clan council will go nowhere we will decide for ourselves which clan to put the boy into”  
“You do realize that would that would go against the charter of Konoha. Section 3 the hokage cannot alter or interfere clan business, and I believe forcing a clan to adapt a child counts as interfering” Danzo lets a small bit of anger through with his words.  
“It would be if the child were not of blood relation to the clan in question.” Hiruzen says while blowing out smoke.  
The three look on in confusion “the Uzumaki clan was killed when the fox crushed their compound same as the senju, and the Yondaime was civilian born.” Koharu says, interest coloring her words. “Are you aware of information we are not in the position of?” she asks.  
“It is true that Minato was of civilian birth, but his mother was the fourth child of the then clan head of the inuzuka clan who moved to civilian life after she lost both a leg and her ninken in an ambush during a mission”  
“The inuzuka have never been ones to entrench themselves into politics, Tsume least of all, and with how family-oriented that family is there is no way they will let any harm come to the child” Homura says realizing what his former teammate was planning.  
“Which is exactly why with the blood they share I am going to remind Tsume of this connection and convince her to take the child in, whether she adopts him herself or brings him to a branch family is irrelevant at that point.” The three nodded their assent, Hiruzen took another drag from his pipe before saying “onto the next order of business.”

-

Hours later Hiruzen was feeling grateful that he had scheduled the meeting as early as he did, he sighed before calling out to one of the ANBU in the room “Mouse I need you to find Inuzuka Tsume and inform her that I need her to see her as soon as possible”  
“Yes Hokage-sama” She said before disappearing leaving only a slight breeze in her wake  
Hiruzen sighed ‘Make sure he’s loved, as long as Tsume agrees there is no way he will not be’ he smiles before turning his attention to the paperwork on his desk sighing as he picked up a pen and began hoping Tsume would arrive soon.


End file.
